This invention relates to a collection and separation apparatus for removing oil and the like, from a water surface, or particles floating freely in a water phase, which apparatus is provided with two gables which are stationarily arranged at a distance from each other on a shaft which is rotatably arranged in a frame and intended to be driven by a first driving motor, the apparatus comprising an elongated trough, open upwards, which is stationarily arranged in the frame and has a form which is horizontally arranged, hollow, circular cylindrical with a portion of a jacket surface, which is directed upwards, cut away, and a helical means, which is driven by the first driving motor or by a second driving motor, being arranged in the trough, for removal of collected oil.
A similar apparatus is previously known from Swedish patent 8300189-1. According to this patent specification, the known apparatus comprises one single means in the form of a net for collection of oil. This means that the known apparatus can only be utilized for oil exceeding a certain threshold value of thickness, which is determined by the size of the meshes of the net. Of course, this means a clear limitation of the usefulness of the known apparatus.